My Special Someone FxF
by LoveBug53
Summary: When Finn invites Flame Princess out to go watch shooting stars with him, she actually agrees. Now, Finn must make an important decision. One-shot! Finn/Flame Princess


Here's a one shot that I wrote for a contest on DeviantArt and thought that I should post here.

The story idea is sort of based on the song: **I'll meet you there** By: Owl City

I hope you'll enjoy! :)

Adventure Time characters belong to Pendelton Ward and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Amongst the many vast valleys of Ooo two lone bodies laid up against one another, silently enjoying the feel of the person beside them. One of the figures, that of a young boy, had a full head of long, luscious blond hair which swept around his head atop the blades of grass he laid on; next to him, the figure of a young girl, just around his same age, with fire red hair that casted a dim auburn light over them, illuminating both their bodies and their closest surroundings.

As both of them stared upwards into the slightly darkened sky, their minds were on alert as both silently realized just how close they had gotten to one another in the last few minutes. It really surprised both of them, actually.

Weren't they supposed to be enemies?

Sure, the girl always claimed that she disliked him, but had she ever truly felt that way?

The way that they were now continued to contradict everything which she had once claimed to be true.

Carefully, the boy sent a quick glance in the girls' direction before looking away. He let out a low sigh; his thoughts continuing to stray towards all of the negative things he thought about himself. They told him that she would never love him and that he was a loser, but he knew better than to believe his own thoughts because doubt was his ultimate enemy - Not this girl.

This girl, though quite mean and fiery upon first impressions, was actually quite kind and sweet once she finally allowed you to get close to her, and let you get to know her. It was through civil conversations and speaking honestly with her that the boy learned many things about the girl.

He had learned such things as how his new friend had the cutest laugh in all of Ooo, and how she owned the awesomest sense of humor that you could ever even hope to find in a princess. He learned her likes, happily discovering that some of them were the same as his; how she simply hated it whenever someone spoke behind her back, refusing to say it to her face. That was her biggest pet peeve.

She hated it whenever someone wasn't honest to her and yet, she was never honest with herself. Weird, huh?

The girl really liked him. She just hated the thought of ever saying it aloud to him because she hated the thought of ever becoming disappointed by him again. Sure, the boy from before hadn't actually been him but it had still hurt her and left a deep uncertainty within her heart. It made her wonder what he would actually say to her if she ever got the courage built up within her to do so.

Besides, he was the guy… Shouldn't he be the one to say something? This was her mindset. She assumed that if he actually liked her, then he would have already said something about it, but him saying nothing left her believing that he didn't like her like that.

He didn't like her…

Right?

The girl looked out of the corner of her eyes, noticing a bright light fly across the sky. She gasped softly, watching in quiet awe as all the other stars began to follow from behind it.

She breathed in, her breath catching in her throat. "Look up Finn, it's starting! The stars are moving! Aren't they pretty?"

The boy next to her nodded, letting out a low breath. He paid no attention to the stars which flew across the darkening night sky. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the girl next to him; one who was unaware of the eyes staring at her in admiration. He watched the girl, his heart literally melting at the sight of her immense excitement. "Yeah… so pretty…"

The girl sighed and let her gaze finally drift away from the stars above them, and onto the boy that lied up against her arm. Feeling the warmth of their skin on skin touch that was being shared between them, a small grin came onto her face. The feeling of euphoria which the stars had brought with them began to mix along with all of the unspoken feelings that she had for him as she looked over at him with a compassionate gaze.  
All was peaceful for the both of them, until their gazes finally locked and both of their hearts managed to skip a beat. Both parties were completely embarrassed over the other catching them staring.

The boy was the first to finally say something. "S-So... do you like the stars FP?"

The girl nodded, her cheeks staring to warm slightly. "Yeah. Thank you for inviting me to come see them… This was my first time watching the sky do something like this…"  
She trailed off, as both of them tried desperately to find something to say next.

They tried once again to speak.

""I""

Both of them stopped; the two of them not believing their situation.

The girl let out a giggle at their mutual feelings of awkwardness. "W-Well, why don't you go first?"

The boy nodded, swallowing visibly. Reaching over to her, he placed a hand lightly over one of her own and softly squeezed. "You know I like you, right FB?"

The girl nodded, her heart leaping with joy. She had an idea of where this was going, but she could only hope within her that she was right.

"I like you a lot, actually… Much more so, than you may know."

She watched the boy with wide eyes as he moved his other hand and placed it inside his pocket, and began to fumble around; trying to find whatever was hidden deep within its folds.

"I-I… really like you; like-like you, I mean. What I have for you is that special kind of like that you can only ever have with a few people during your whole lifetime… It means that you're special to me, FP. Very special."

He finally pulled out a small box, holding it out for her to take. "With that said, I would like to ask you something very important to me…"

The girl slowly reached out for the tiny present, took it, and opened its lid, her eyes suddenly widening in surprise. What she stared down at in surprise was the prettiest, most shiny pair of earrings that she had ever seen before in her entire life! Never before had she ever seen such a beautiful jewel…

Shutting her eyes, she slowly breathed in and listened to the boy as he continued on with his words.

"What I have wanted to ask you, FP… Actually, what I have really wanted to ask you for a pretty long time before now is… Well, I like you FP and I've never even had a girlfriend before so…"

He sighed. "Okay, I should just go on and say it before I chicken out of it… Will you agree to be my one special person, FP?"

He watched the girl in trepidation, his heart pounding within his ears. He had no idea as to what she would say to his question, but her closed eyes made him begin to regret his decision of telling her his feelings.

Finally, the girl let in a loud breath. Her eyes opened and filled with some tears which began to stream down her burning cheeks. She breathed heavily as she shouted, "I hate you Finn! I hate you so freaking much…"

She threw her arms around his waist and wailed into his chest. The sobs that she made shook throughout her body and made the boy wish he had just kept his mouth shut.  
Trying to make her feel better, he placed a hand onto her arm and shakily said, "I-I'm sorry FP. If I had known that what I was going to say would hurt you so much, I wouldn't have –"

"Hurt me?"

The girl looked up to him with wide eyes "How could you say that your words hurt me when they made me so happy? I just hate you for not telling me sooner!" She bent forward and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Finn."

The boy stared at her, placing a hand to his burning cheek. "Oh…" He was quiet for a moment. "So, I am taking it that you like your present then?"

The girl stared downward at the the tiny jewels inside the box as if they were the greatest things in the entire world, next to the boy beside her of course.

"Yes, I love them. They are absolutely beautiful Finn, just like you."


End file.
